I finally get what I want
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: O.C - Uchiha Rouji. Pair With: Uchiha Shisui. Don't be disturbed with the incest thingy; it's quite good! School Style. Shisui is the Sex-Ed teacher, and he finally gets the woman he wants to be her's. Plus the love scene is at school? I have used detail, so read at own risk.


**Well I guess when I've made my fanfics, especially the school style with Naruto. I've made Shisui tease my custom Rouji, so I guess I'll make it where he finally gets her! Not that like that, but it's just a One-Shot. :3 Enjoy!**

Last class of the day, Sex-Ed with Shisui. The male's onyx eyes stared at the woman. He wanted her, Rouji. Hell he did not care if they were cousins; she was so attractive. Plus even when he teased her in front of the students who wanted it. It made her so flustered, and that look was so adorable. He needed to find a time where she would finally submit herself to him. Like in his dreams, oh only if they could become reality. When she was the first one to be in the class she sat. He smirked, no. He grinned, walking up to her. She closed her eyes.

"What?" She opened her eyes and frowned staring at him.  
"My, so rude. But I like that." She was playing hard to get, like she did with other guys. She didn't want to show she was some weakling like most of the other women she saw. She growled at him, the shut her eyes again.  
"What do you want?" He chuckled.  
"You know what I want." He said in a way that sounded very wrong.

"What? If it's some date then forget about it." He sneered, she didn't look at him. She was very rude to him the whole way through. At the edge of his eyes he could see more students walk in; which wasn't quite good. Walking away he leaned against the empty table. Firstly marking the roll he put it away.  
"Now class, what would want to learn today?"  
"Nothing!" Suigetsu shouted, which was strange. It seemed Shisui ran out of ideas for today's lesson which made Rouji laugh in a sarcastic manner.

"We just want to see you please the demonstrator!" This made Rouji's eyes widen when Naruto yelled this.  
"Oh?" Shisui chuckled.  
"Yes Sensei!" The male student's called out, she stood up and her chair collapsed to the ground making a big thud sound. Not including herself there were only four other female's. There were very little women in Shisui's class! Why more men?

"Hell no!" She demanded.

"Rouji! Rouji! Rouji!" They were cheering, clapping their hands as well. So much encouragement. Did any of them have girlfriends?  
"Come on, they want to see it!" He said which made her growl. Sneering.  
"Fine…" Hitting Sasuke at the back of his head when she past him. He didn't say a thing! Stupid brother.

"Let's get it over and done with." She spat.  
"No, I want to take my sweet time." He whispered seductively. Standing up, as she had to sit on the table. As usual he would unbutton her shirt. But did this fully now; her frown changed. Kissing her neck in such a nice way, her hands shook.

"S-Sensei…"  
"Rouji-chan; just call me Shisui, or add something cute at the end." He whispered licking his lips.

Her face was very red; his hands as usual would be placed underneath her underwear and he would also tease her. Pulling his hand out, he chuckled.  
"You smell so delicious."  
"Woo!" The class whistled and cheered. Wanting to extend this to the next level, he pushed her gently to lie down on the table. It was uncomfortable, but it was the best place for him. With a wider grin, he pushed her bra up.

The men all stood up blushing like mad.  
"They're so huge!" Rouji's eyes shut tightly.  
"Don't stare for too long!" She said her arms by the side of her; which he held. Using his hand to message her breasts; he kissed her lips so passionately. She could feel her own body heat up, and he was only doing this for his own pure enjoyment. Removing her skirt then underwear, there were more wolf-whistles coming from the students. The women, well they wanted to watch as well.

As Shisui kept going and went down.  
"My my, what do we have here?" He said seductively. Rouji's eyes shut tighter. His breath was being felt, and then he stuck his tongue out inside of her. This allowed her to moan.

"S-Shisui, please stop the teasing; I-I need you!" She begged, she was being turned on by what he was doing. Also it was quite embarrassing. He stopped the licking, then licked his lips again; then unzipped the zipper of his pants. His hand went upon her thigh; and it seemed to rouse up the audience. Leaning in before going to enter her he whispered.

"Do you want it?" She nodded her head shyly.  
"Say it, say it loudly."  
"Yes I want it with you!" More whistles; and was very exciting for them. He smirked.  
"Very well…" he chuckled with a sinister look. Now finally he entered roughly in her which made her moan loudly.  
"Ahh!" Her hands gripped the edges of the table; as now he had thrust in and out of her roughly with an immense speed. This made her large chest bounce, and turn on the men that were watching.

"Yes!" the students said.  
"Oh wow…" Suigetsu was enjoying the scene. While Naruto made a perverted laugh. As his masculine hands held unto her thighs he kept going, deeper and harder. Which was what she wanted. Her moans were a delight to hear. He grinned, as he kept going; his onyx eyes focused on those large breasts which bounced so much; it still turned him on.

"Please Shisui! Finish off!" She moaned, wanting it to be finished.  
"Hahaha…" he was very amused. As Shisui kept on going, he breathed heavily. Shutting his eyes quickly.  
"R-Rouji!"

He said finally he released, and the female gave a final loud moan, which was tiring her out.  
"I-I like Shisui!" He said softly, which made him blush with a smile. Quite happy he finally got what he wanted.


End file.
